


Ache for You

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Child Abuse, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark is a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache for You

**Author's Note:**

> CAVEAT LECTOR!! Not a nice drabble. Also, I totally wrote this because my brain wants me to write a sprawling serial killer au fic and I am in the middle of another story and OMG, I don't need another series! Someone stop me, please!

The first person Howard killed was his father. It was only fair, the old man would have killed him eventually, and Howard had no desire to be beaten to death like his mother.

Besides, his uncle was easier to control. 

At night, his body aching, curled against his uncle's body, he would trace his finger down the man's sternum and across the stomach, imaging viscera spilling from a gaping wound, hot and bloody. 

He imagined the pained gasps and moans, the way his uncle's eyes would go dull. Someday, he promised himself. Someday. 

It would be beautiful. It always was.


End file.
